diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zethien
Anmerkung (ooc): * Das hier soll in etwa eine militärische Akte darstellen. Höhere Militärränge (Horde/thalassisches Heer) und Sonnenzornturm sollten darauf Zugriff haben. Mit dubiosen Mitteln evtl. auch Andere. * Die angegebenen Zeiten sind primär für mich selbst, ich benutzt die inoffizielle Timeline. Zwing ich niemandem auf, kann man gern ignorieren. * Beim Lesen der Akte wird klar, dass hier ausgenutzt wurde das beim Angriff der Geißel viele Daten zerstört wurden. Daten die fehlen: - Was Zethien im Detail vor Einfall der Geißel getan hat - Krankenakte, Disziplinarstrafen, Belobigungen Aktuell: Zethien Sommersang ist auf eigenen Wunsch aus der Sondereinsatztruppe Sturmfedern ausgeschieden, und damit derzeit wieder als Reservist der Horde gemeldet. Sein Rang als Unteroffizier der hordischen Streitkräfte besteht weiterhin. Während der kürzlich (30.05 - 08.06) stattfindenden Angriffe von Murlocs auf den Immersangwald, war Zethien Sommersang erst als Mitglied der Sturmfedern, und nach seinem Ausscheiden dort als kurzfristiges Mitglied der Schocktruppen des Arkaneums beteiligt. Seine Beteiligung kann in der Missionsbeschreibung (weiter unten) entnommen werden, aber Augenzeugenberichten nach bestand sie unter anderem darin, das Sommersang einem fast vier Meter großem Murloc auf den Rücken geblinzelt ist, um ihm ein Schwert ins Fleisch zu treiben. Aussehen: Liegt ein Bild/Zeichnung/Beschreibung/Bildkristall oder ähnliches der Akte bei, gibt es da nicht viel zu sehen. Zethien ist ein Elf, und hat deutlich felgrün leuchtende Augen, was nicht verwunderlich ist, da jeden Leser der Akte etwas tiefer das Wort „Nethermant“ ins Auge springen dürfte. Das Alter ist elfentypisch schwer zu schätzen, aber man sieht sich einem erwachsenem Mann gegenüber. Schwarzes Haar und verwilderter Bart / unrasiert. Er entspricht nicht dem elfischen Schönheitsideal – ihm fehlt ein halbes Ohr, das Gesicht zeigt einige verblasste Narben, und im Profil erkennt man eine Hakennase. center Daten: Name: Zethien Anthemes Sommersang (*Vermerk der Verwaltung: Nicht sicher welcher Vorname nun der erste oder zweite ist, wir haben hier widersprüchliche Daten in den Archiven) Titel: Keiner, wobei verwandt mit Magister Elegias Sommersang, Oberhaupt von Haus Sommersang und erster Stellvertreter des Rektors des Arkaneums von Silbermond, Dozent für Bannung und Prorektor für Forschung. Herkunft: Nach der Zerstörung durch die Geißel wurden uns folgende Daten von Haus Sommersang zur Verfügung gestellt: Unvollständiger Stammbaum Alter: 148 Profession, militärisch: Arkanist/Nethermant / Hervorrufung (Feuer) Rang, militärisch: Unteroffizier (Horde/thalassisches Heer) - Erhebung in den Rang erfolgte nach der Schattenhammer-Offensive. Der Versuch einer zweiten Rangerhebung wurde von Zethien Sommersang persönlich abgewiesen. Laufbahn, Pre-Militär: (* Alle Informationen aus freiwilligen Angaben - dennoch unvollständig! Über die Zeit vor der Geißel haben wir noch deutliche Lücken in dieser Akte.) - Ausbildung zum Arkanisten in der Sonnenwind-Privatakademie auf Quel'Danas. Spezialisierung auf Hervorrufung und Verstärkung von Hervorrufungszaubern. - Schließt die Ausbildung zum Arkanisten nicht ab, sondern verlässt die Akademie auf eigenen Wunsch. - Angriff der Geißel: Laut Zethien Sommersang überlebte niemand in näherer Verwandtschaft. - Schließt sich Kael'thas Truppen an, und folgt dem Verräter in die sogenannte 'Scherbenwelt'. Laut eigener Angabe hat Zethien Sommersang hier begonnen, sich der Nethermantie zuzuwenden. Weitere Erkennungsmerkmale: Sin'dorei, männlich. Schwarzes Haar. Das rechte Ohr fehlt zur Hälfte. Zwei Tätowierungen: Schneeflocke, linkes Handgelenk. Hordensymbol, rechtes Schulterblatt. Militärische Einsätze: Jahr 33 - 34 (Burning Crusade) * Desertiert aus Kael'thas Armee und flieht nach Shattrath. Schließt sich der Zerschmetterten Sonne an. * Einsatz als Nethermant in kleinem Einsatztrupp - Auslöschung von Felblood Truppen. * Nach dem Kampf um den Sonnenbrunnen bleibt Sommersang in Silbermond und nimmt am Arkanen Truppentraining der thalassischen Streitkräfte teil. Freiwillige Einschreibung für die Vereinigten Streitkräfte der Horde. Jahr 34 - 38 (Wrath of the Lich King) * Mit Beginn des Krieges in Nordend wird Zethien Sommersang sofort eingezogen. * Direkter Einsatz an der Front, sowie in kleineren Stoßtrupps hinter feindlichen Linien. * Im Jahr 36 stationiert an der Eiskronenzitadelle und überlebt den Angriff von Mord'Rethar. * Nach Ende des Krieges bleibt Zethien Sommersang freiwillig in Nordend für "Aufräumarbeiten" * Dezimierung versprengter Drakkari und anderer feindlicher Humanoiden. Hat dadurch nicht teilgenommen an der Schlacht um die Kontrolle Unterstadts. Jahr 39 (Cataclysm) * Zethien Sommersang wird zwangsbeurlaubt. * Noch bevor die Zwangsbeurlaubung in Kraft tritt, erschüttert das erste Beben des heraufziehenden Cataclysmus die Kontinente. * Sommersang wird mit anderen Soldaten der Horde in sofortiger Wirkung eingezogen. * Zethien Sommersang wird mit anderen Soldaten an schnell wechselnden Einsatzorten gegen den Schattenhammerkult eingesetzt. * Er nimmt nicht am Kampf um Hijal teil, da seine Kommandierenden die Anwesenheit von Nethermanten dort für eine diplomatische Schwierigkeit halten. Jahr 40 (Post-Cataclysm) * Beförderung zum Unteroffizier (Vereinte Streitkräfte der Horde / Thalassisches Heer) * Sondereinsatz mit Geheimhaltung. In einer Gruppe von fünf anderen Nethermanten/Hexern wurden verbliebene Schattenhammer-Zellen aufgespürt, infiltriert, ausgehorcht und vernichtet. Jahr 41 (Mists of Pandaria) * Der Einsatz zur Aufspürung verbliebener Schattenhammer-Zellen wird sofort abgebrochen, als die Manabombe Theramore verwüstet zurücklässt, und ein neuer Krieg auf fremdem Boden beginnt. * Zethien Sommersang lässt sich aus persönlichen Gründen zum Sonnenhäscheransturm auf der Insel des Donners versetzen. * Als Garrosh Hellscream herausgefordert und Orgrimmar gestürmt wird, hat sich - nach allen Angaben die wir dazu erhalten konnten - Zethien Sommersang den Truppen des derzeitigen Führers der Horde, Vol'jin, angeschlossen. * Zethien Sommersang schlägt eine weitere Beförderung aus. * Zethien Sommersang reicht seinen ersten (freiwilligen) Antrag auf Heimaturlaub aus privaten Gründen ein, dem aber nicht stattgegeben wird. Wegen der erstarkten Kampfhandlungen zwischen Horde und Allianz wird Sommersang in Orgrimmar und später im Brachland stationiert. Jahr 42 - ? (Warlords of Draenor) * Einer Versetzung nach Silbermond wird stattgegeben. Bevor diese jedoch vollzogen wird, flieht Garrosh Hellscream, und ein zweites Draenor erscheint. * Zethien Sommersang wird wiederholt eingezogen, und dient in einem Stoßtrupp auf Draenor im Frostfeuergrat gegen die Truppen der dortigen Oger und der eisernen Horde. * Als die Situation sich stabilisiert, wird Zethien Sommersang dem Reservetrupp zugewiesen, und zurück in die Heimat beordert, auf Abruf. Jahr 42 - ? (Sondereinsatztruppe Sturmfedern) * Erster Einsatz unter dem Kommando der Sturmfedern als Externe Hilfe aus thalassischen Reservisten, wird eingesetzt auf einem Sondereinsatz im neuen Draenor, bei dem es galt hinterlassene Artefakte zu sichern * Zweiter Einsatz unter dem Kommando der Sturmfedern als Externe Hilfe aus thalassischen Reservisten, wird eingesetzt auf einem Sondereinsatz in den Geisterlanden, zum Aufspüren und Ausmerzen von Verrätern am Thalassischen Reich. Ist zusammen mit Waldläufer Vaeran Dämmerfalke mitverantwortlich für die Ausarbeitung der Taktik und Angriffsstrategie des feindlichen Stützpunkts. * Zethien Sommersang wird genau wie sein langjähriger Kamerad Vyrean Weltengänger offizielles Mitglied der Sondereinsatztruppe, und wechselt vom Reservistenstatus in den Status eines dauerhaften Mitglieds der Sturmfedern - wird damit in Silbermond stationiert. Jahr 42 - ? (Murlocplage im Immersangwald) * Noch unter dem Kommando der Sturmfedern Teil der Bekämpfung der Murlocplage im Immersangwald. * Tritt während dem Einsatz aus der Einheit der Sturmfedern aus, und schließt sich als freier Reservist der Horde kurzzeitig den Schocktruppen des Arkaneums unter der Leitung von Ghaendhar Sonnenschwinge und Vecilis Whisperwell an. * Nennenswert ist, dass Sommersang einen Kleinstrupp mit zwei Kameraden zu den Docks geführt hat, um dort Spurensuche zu betreiben. Weiterhin konnte er im späteren Verlauf der Mission einen Wichtel-Murloc beherrschen, und ihn so lange kontrollieren, bis man ihn in einen speziell gesicherten Käfig wegsperren konnte. * Zethien Sommersang führte ein Verhör mit dem gefangenen Arkanisten Formwandler, und zeichnete das Gespräch auf einen Fokuskristall auf, der später vervielfältigt wurde. Darauf ist auch das Geständnis zur Schuld des Gefangenen deutlich herauszuhören. * Zethien Sommersang blinzelte sich in der abschließenden Schlacht auf den Rücken eines fast vier Meter großen Murlocs, um ihm eine Wunde am Rücken zuzufügen, damit er für die magischen Angriffe besser verwundbar war. Die graue Haut des Murlocs der von einigen nur "Drememu" genannt wurde, war unbeschädigt nämlich magieabsorbierender Natur. * Zethien Sommersang wurde im Kampf gegen Drememu verletzt, erlitt massive Prellungen und einige Rippenbrüche sowie eine leichte, innere Verletzung. Er wurde jedoch rechtzeitig versorgt und im Lazarett der Sturmfedern behandelt. Sonstige Anmerkungen: *Erpropter und empfehlenswerter Einsatz gegen andere Nethermanten/Hexer, Arkanisten und Untote. *Neigt laut einem Feldbericht von der Insel des Donners zu eher ungewöhnlichen Taktiken. *Im Einsatz gemischter Hordetruppen sind keine Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten. *Sprachkenntnisse Orkisch: Sehr gut *Vereinzelte Beschwerdemeldungen, und trotz Rückmeldungen über Sommersangs Unangepasstheit, bisher keine Disziplinarstrafen. (*Anm. d. Verwaltung: Sollte mal überprüft werden) *Nach unseren Aufzeichnungen langjährig Seite an Seite mit Vyrean Weltengänger (ehem. Gluthimmel) an der Front (Nordend, Insel des Donners). Ausgezeichnetes Zwei-Mann-Team, obwohl Weltengänger zu den Lichtwirkern gehört. Kategorie:Blutelfen Kategorie:Hexenmeister Kategorie:Männer